Alfred Lefford
Alfred Lefford is the Lord of the Golden Tooth and head of House Lefford. His seat is the Golden Tooth, in the Westerlands. Appearance Alfred stands at 6'3, he has a slim build for his size but is by no means scrawny. Short, swept-back, blonde hair just covers the tops of his ears and he has a matching beard that is well kept. His right eye is jade green, but his left empty and covered by a deep set thick scar. As such his left eye is almost always covered by a bandage or eyepatch of sorts. History Alfred’s father, Ethan Lefford, was a very sickly man. This led his father, Lord Lyonel Lefford, to fear that the male Lefford line would die out with him. These concerns were thankfully alleviated in 344 AC when Ethan’s wife gave birth to twin boys Alfred and Jason. Tragically, but expectedly, Ethan passed away while the boys were still infants but Lord Lyonel provided for his grandchildren well and they were finely tutored from a young age. Both boys quickly showed promise on the yard and could easily beat many boys much older than them. Alfred was the first-born and, with his father’s passing, the heir to the Golden Tooth. This put additional pressure on his shoulders as he knew that one day he would have to rule like his grandfather, as such Alfred spent many of his younger years touring the villages and smaller castles in his domain and it quickly became apparent he had a talent for navigation. His retinue was a common sight in the area for several years, but when he and his brother reached the age of ten it was decided they would foster with other nobles to focus their learning and escape the rapidly increased banditry preluding the War of the Burning Brand. As such Alfred was sent to Casterly Rock to squire for his Uncle, Lord Paramount Gerold Lannister, and his twin Jason to the Riverlands – where he would meet his future bride, Mariya Tully. Under Gerold’s guidance he developed a keen interest in logistics and aided in the management of many of the goings on in the Westerlands. Any free time Alfred had was spent training with his kin and practicing his martial skills, over the course of this the greatsword became his natural weapon of choice. When the War on the Burning Brand reached its fiery finale in 357 AC, Alfred followed his Uncle to battle at the age of three and ten. Whilst for the most part he kept to the rear of the battle, to oversee and learn the tactics of some of the best commanders in Westeros, Alfred found his way to the frontlines for the final charge. In the desperate fighting that ensued Alfred was caught by a bandit’s blade, it slashed across his left eye and sent him reeling in shock. He aged a lot that day, and felt a lot more level headed and grounded in the wake of the experience, despite losing an eye at such a young age. It became his gruesome defining feature, but Alfred didn’t let it bother him and persevered with his training and studies. He was knighted in 361 AC and returned home to the Tooth for a time. As news of the Grand Tournament reached the Westerlands, Alfred prepared to lead the party from House Lefford but ill news came shortly after his departure. His grandfather had fallen deathly ill and it was suspected he wouldn’t live out the current moon. As such, Alfred returned to his home to be with the man who had raised him and whose footsteps he would have to follow. Lyonel proved stubborn and, despite his maester’s grim predictions, dragged his death out for most of the length of the tournament. However in the end he succumbed and passed away, leaving Alfred to succeed him as Lord of the Golden Tooth and head of House Lefford. Timeline 344 AC – Alfred and his twin are born 345 AC – Ethan Lefford passes away 354 AC – Fosters at Casterly Rock under Gerold Lannister 357 AC – Fights in the Burning of the Brand, Alfred loses sight in left eye 361 AC – Knighted by Gerold, Alfred returns home 370 AC – Lyonel dies, Alfred becomes Lord of the Golden Tooth Recent Events Family House Lefford Household Hoarfrost, Maester Gift: Towering Negative Trait: - Benjen Turnberry, Captain of Household Guard Gift: Leadership Negative Trait: Maimed (Left arm) Alliser Vikary, Castellan Gift: Administrator Negative Trait: - Category:House Lefford Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi